1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are used for heat dissipation in a server. However, if the fans cannot get power, the fans stop operating, and the heat can damage the server.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.